Shadow of the lotus
by udontknowjack1
Summary: The Tenno are a race of warrior monks, decendents of the legendary orokin empire, who follow the Lotus, bu who knows what shadowy intent their leader is hiding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 return

Rhino entered his shared room followed by his partner mag and went over to his locker and holstered his weaponry after an infested exterminate mission...he didnt holster his curent melee weapon... the orthos... a two bladed staff... he had become quite fond of this weapon after he constructed it when he was an excalibur user useful for turning any enemy into a bloody mess of bits-and-peices it works best against infested however "thank god that mission is over.."mag sighed as she placed her weapons in her corpus locker and placed the empty mags in the section above "got some circuits if you need them." rhino spoke in his booming voice "yes! Give them here!" mag yelled and snatched the circuits from him "finally can finish him." Mag said as she worked at her foundry, she waus conducting an experiment to build a sentient machine that would function like living morphics and morph into anything mag needed... such as a pistol or a dagger or a magazine for a gun, she needed some more ciurcits and a neural sensor which she picked up on the last mission, after she connected the last cuircits that changed into morphics the AI began to stir and formed a humanoid shape from the mettalic morphics... "hey there little guy." Mag cooed soothingly at the little morphics humanoid but was then stopped by rhino who handed a speaker ciurcit over "where was this." Mag asked "i stole it from a corpus PA system" rhino replied as mag installed the speaker into the morphics being and it spoke "w..who are you... where am i... i..i'm scared." The little being spoke with the voice of a child...mag held two hands over her chest and cooed at the little thing as it tried to work out who they were "i'm mag, i'm the one who made you..." mag explained to the little machine on the foundry table as it approached her meanwhile rhino began to clean the orthos "are...are you my mother?" the morphics being asked mag who placed her hands ove her heart and cooed loudly "you could say that..." she responded and turned as she heard a loud scraping sound rhino was sharpening the orthos... the stone emitting sparks as he slid it across the blade "i'm rhino..." he said as the stone slid off the end of the blade with a high pitched shink "im mag's partner, whats your name?" he asked the little thing on the foundry table "i do not know my name..." it responded "you're name is going to be morph..."mag said as she invited the little morphics machine to climb onto her shoulder it turned into a flat snake like form and began to trace it's way up mag's arm and formed it's usual humanoid shape on her shoulder "well we nw have a morphics robot... what can we do with it?" rhino asked, his deep voice boomng throughout the room "alot of things rhino... alot of things, come on... why don't we pay ember and excalibur a visit eh." Mag trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: delta

ember was laying on her bed, dual heat swords crossed over her chest... she had fallen asleep while cleaning them and this was the postition in which she always slept, arms crossed over her chest, excalibur was placing his equipment in a locker nearby and turned to see the sleeping ember,he chuckled and took the swords from her and continued to clean and sharpen them when he heard a knock on the door he punched in a four digit number and the door opened to show mag and rhino "hi guys, try to be quiet that mission really tuckered her out, she's fallen asleep in her warframe." Excalibur whispered as he gestured for them to come in, "so what's up?" excalibur asked as he collected the heat swords and placed them in embers locker "i just thought we'd show you something" mag said as morph peered over her shoulder "what is that?" excalibur asked as he peered at the small machine "h...hello, i'm morph, what's your name?" morph nervoulsy asked as he climbed onto mag's shoulder assuming the form of a small lizardlike creature "i'm excalibur and that is ember"excalibur responded gesturing towards ember "i was made by mag to be a utility droid able to form many shapes such as daggers and magazines, this is because i am composed of morphics..." the machine continued on before being stopped by mag "ok ok let's give ember some peace shall we?" mag said as she and rhino made their way out of the room "You sould take him to see nyx... may help with his anxiety" excalibur said as the door closed...he looked over to the sleeping ember and went over to her and removed her helmet letting her firey blonde hair spew forth, this action caused her brilliant blue eyes to flicker open,"what...was i doing again?" ember groggily asked "you were cleaning your heat swords, but you fell asleep so i finished the job, now just get your warframe off and sleep." Excalibur said soothingly "ok..." ember said as she hauled herself to her feet "i'll go get food...What do you fancy?" excalibur asked "some salted kubrow steak would be nice..." ember muttered as she made her way into the warframe dissasembly chamber as excalibur headed for the marketplace to collect the food, about 20 minutes later he arrived carrying two bags of food with him as he fired up the heater that all tenno had, but mag excalibur and oberon decided to upgrade to the more useful heater that came with a range of extras to make better meals, excalibur sighed as he saw ember asleep again but in her warframe undersuit, this suit was made of silk weaved into titaium kevlar for protection after embers steak had finished cooking he shook ember awake again, her blue eyes barely flickered open "what now?" ember asked groggily before sniffing the air, her stomach gave a loud growl and she moved both hands over it, he face flushing red as she did "you hungry by any chance?" excalibur joked as he handed ember the salted kubrow steak which she greedily began to devour, he then finished the preperations for his own meal, and prepared a cup of moonlight dragonlily tea, a recepie he made himself, it was the only way to keep embers hyperactive nature asleep the whole night, after this he placed the mug on her bedside table next to a small amount of morphics on an anti gravity display plate, moving calmly,her side of the room was clutterd with small little trinkets like that, posters and loot gathered from missions, she even managed to get a corpus and grineer helmet the latter of which was discarded,the anti gravity display plate had always displayed the first material she had found, morphics,which moved calmingly as they were displayed, excalibur's own meal was some threshcone and dhrack stew, seasoned with a rare herb that only grew in damp caves on sedna, he sat on his side of the room and began to eat the stew, slowly and with care, a stark contrast to ember who continued to greedily devour the last of the steak and roast potatoes, she then carried her plate over to the teleportation unit which warped it to the cleaning station on their floor and crawled back into bed after draining the entire cup of dragonlily tea she almost instantly fell asleep, after excalibur had finished his meal he quickly changed out of his warframe revealing his dark brown hair and deep green eyes and flicked out the lights going to sleep himself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oberon and Nyx were meditating in their shared room, paying no attention to the outside world until a knock at the door sent them crashing back to reality... "I'll get the door" oberon said as he got to his feet, e punched in the four digit code to the door to find rhino and mag at the door "what are you guys doing here, it like 21:00ET!" nyx said as she got to her feet, "just a little something i wanted to show you,come on out morph, it's ok" mag said as morph peered over her shoulder "what..is it?" oberon asked "Glad you asked, i am an AI with a body composed of morphics allowing me to take on many useful functions, i can form magazines small guns daggers and small swords, this can assist tenno in combat and i am also trying to learn how to hack grineer and corpus terminals to de-activate alarms and to release lockdowns" morph explained, "yeah, that's about right, but he gets anxious when not talking about that specifically to new people" mag said "ok... that's perfectly normal for a new AI just give him time... he'll be fine with it eventually." Nyx explained "thanks, now...we'd best be off, see you soon." Mag said as oberon punched in the code after mag and rhino left oberon and nyx finished cleaning their equipment and preparing for the next mission, after all the weapons were cleaned up nyx entered the warframe removal chamber and dissasembled her warframe and came out in her off duty uniform, and began to clean the warframe and add some modifications such as more armour and health, this showed her deep green eyes and flowing dyed red hair, oberon folloed suit, his short jet black hair contrasted his deep blue eyes, after about 2 hrs of cleaning oberon and nyx went back to meditating, preparing themselves mentally for the next mission,meanwhile,as mag and rhino made their way back to their shared room they acidentally tripped over the trailing cloak of a figure in black "oh terribly sorry there old chap" he said in his british accent as he helped rhino up "my name is limbo, master of dimensions, pleasure to make your aquaintance" he said as he removed his top had plunged his hand into it and offered his hand to shake through a portal "rhino, likewise" rhino said as he firmly shook limbo's hand, limbo pulled his hand back through his top hat and replaced it atop his head "and who are you m'lady?"limbo asked "i am mag" mag replied "pleasure to make your aquaintance" limbo said is he removed his top hat again, this time generating a rose that appeared out of the open section, "go on...take it" limbo said and mag plucked the rose fromthe hat, limbo replaced his hat and began to walk again "sorry chaps but i have much to do so i must bid you farewell, hope to see you around..." limbo said, tipping his top hat as he said it "oh chaps by the way, im using the rift dimention to do all my fancy tricks i can generate anything i want with it... like a box of credits!" as he said that a blue portal appeared above rhino and dropped a grineer storage box full of credits "ooh... the problem is i cant quite get the hang of where i open portals outside my hat... just keep the box for your troubles..." limbo cringed as he quickly closed the door to his room "ow..."rhino said is he hauled the box back to their room, after they got back rhino smashed the lock on the box "he wasn't kidding was he!" he said as the box contained several thousand credits, they shared them out evenly and scrapped the crate to make salvage metal and went to the process of cleaining their own warframes for the next mission, mag removed her helmet revealing dark brown hair and green eyes meanwhile rhino had short cut brown hair and blue eyes with a scar running diagonally down his face, after the process of cleaning their warframes, rhino set the foundry to begin construction of the ankyros,dual gauntlets, and went to sleep, mag settled morph down who took the shape of a "z" to show he was sleeping... mag fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Excalibur was awoken in the middle of the night to ember crying out he dived over to his locker grabbed the lato and flicked on the torch, to find ember crying in her sleep, thrashing left and right, he sighed and flicked on his bedside lamp and approached her, and put a soothing hand on her shoulder, she instantly shot awake and he took her into his arms, she flung her arms around him and continued to sob as excalibur rubbed soothing circles into his partners back "shhhhh, it's ok, i'm here, you're ok." Excalibur whispered into his partners ear as she buried her head into his chest, her breathing was rapid and shallow as she continued to sob in his arms, he could feel her heart thundering within her chest, it seemed she had taken quite a scare before he woke her up, maybe it was him waking her up that scared her, her crying soon faded to choking sobs and sniffs and he began to loosen his grip, just as he did ember tightened her grip , it was clear she was really upset or scared about whatever happened, ember continued to sob as excalibur checked his clock, 5:45 am Earth time that was 00:45 Sedna time, that meant that all of the coffee and breakfast shops in the market would be open by now, "hey ember..." excalibur tried to his partner "yeah..." ember said still choking back sobs, "do you want to go grab something to eat in the marketplace? Everything should be open by now..." he calmly said to his partner as ember finally started to recover, "yeah...ok" she sighed as she choked back the last of the sobs... after changing back into their respective warframes (minus the helmets) ember and excalibur made their way into the marketplace, a huge room littered with shops and restraunts of all kinds, with a ceiling of re-enforced glass to protect the tenno within from the cold air of sedna's moon, ember and excalibur decided on a little known restraunt buried at the back of the market...there were only 2 others inside... a mirage and limbo who had removed his hat, the restraunt was being served by an ash who was teleporting between tables to wait them, he quickly teleported to ember and excalibur and showed them to a table, both ordered a drink but ember did'nt order any food...excaibur on the other hand requested a small cooked breakfast, both ordered hot drinks, black coffee for excalibur and herbal tea for ember, "so... what happened? All i saw was you thrashing about and then i woke you... you were crying...is everything ok?" excalibur blurted out, he was deeply concerned about her safety, if anything was troubling the naieve ember... excalibur was there to comfort her...he had been since his last partner, a trinity, died in his arms after being ambushed by jackal and lynx on a corpus exterminate, upon pulling out she died before they made it back to the tenno colony... on his side of the room he kept a small picture they had together, a picture of them on top of a destroyed jackal surrounded by osprey wreckage excalibur had assumed the at ease position, while trinity had mocked riding the demolished and crushed jackal, the other picture was of him and ember, who after he had been injured, had been scooped up by ember and rushed through the tenno colony, the picture was taken by a passing frost who had shared in ember's joke... all this made him think about was his old partner...trinity... "well what happened last night was a flashback... i was rescued from a grineer facility by mag and rhino when he was an excalibur like you... they were planning to draw my dna and torture me until i told them where the tenno colony was,then they were gonna send the three to attack it...it was a flashback to them readying to torture me... you woke me as they were about to start, thank you..." ember began to tear up again...and excalibur put a reassuring hand on her shoulder... "it's ok to cry...something similar happened to me...well my partner...she was a trinity, she had long black flowing hair and green eyes...then... we were attacked by jackal and lynx... they tore her apart...she...died in my arms on the way back to the colony... that's when i was paired with you..." excalibur looked down at the table and took a swig of his coffee. Looking down he saw that he had drained the entire mug during his ramble about trinity, ember had only just started her herbal tea and excalibur asked the ash for another coffee... "i'm so...sorry...i didn't know that happened... i thought i was your first partner..." ember sighed... a tear falling into her herbal tea as she did "hey,hey,hey... don't cry ember..." excalibur whispered.. soothing ember as he did... her normally happy go lucky nature had now gone replaced by sadness, limbo opened a portal between dimentions and handed ember a hankercheif which he had generated inside the rift through the portal, after breakfast ember and excalibur returned to their room to prepare for a new mission, they had to go and kill the jackal with mag,rhino,nyx and oberon, limbo was also coming as well to offer a means of support


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mag and rhino had made their way up to the liset docks on the roof of the tenno colony, the dock was covered in heat generators to keep the tenno protected from the harsh winds and sub-zero temperatures,without warning a blue and black liset blocked their entire field of view, mag and rhino recognised it as Limbo's liset, he hovered near the dock liset engines providing much needed warmth, as this happened Nyx and Oberon arrived on the dock and called for their lisets and dove in securing themselves in the entrance cylinder and revolving into the underside of the ship as two more lisets took up airspace, "where could ember and excalibur be? They're amost late!" mag yelled through the howling winds of the moon's surface " try calling them on comms" rino yelled through the bitingly cold snowstorm, ember and excalibur were on their way back to their room when a call came over comms "where in the origin system are you guys we have 10 minutes til departure!" mag yelled the howling of the wind heard in the background ember and excalibur glanced at each other and sprinted back to the dorm, gathering all their gear and ammunition they ran to the liset dock and made it with 1 minute to spare "good you're here, we have to kill a jackal and lynx pair, one who jumped a trinity a few years back." Mag explained as she clambered into her liset, Excalibur was close to breaking something as he heard the mention of the robots that killed his last partner ember put a soothing hand n his shoulder to calm him and he clambered into his liset, he had a plan so that he would get there first, after arriving first, excalibur went through an archwing deployment "what the hell are you doing!?" rhino yelled over comms "demolishing the pair of robots that killed trinity, she wasmy partner!" excalibur responded over comms "give us 5 minutes, we'll all kill them together" mag reassured "in 5 minutes there'll be nothing left of them!" excalibur said as he unsheathed the galatine and darted into the vents with odanata strapped to his back, limbo however opened a pair of portals and warped him to the entrance, excailbur now avoided the vent and smashed the reenforced glass covering the corpus facility's window and darted through the facility leaving a trail of destruction in his murderous wake, the other tenno walked through it, storage crates demolished and thrown everywhere corpses and MOA wreckage everywhere and unidentifiable bits of metal assumed to be osprey wreckage, eventually they reached a room ajacent to where jackal and lynx were and all they saw were the two halves of lynx and a damaged jackal come flying out of the room smashing a door with them, excalibur used radial javelin and impaled the active robot with swords and then hacked at him with the galatine tossing it across the room before throwing storage crates at it and then ascended to the ceiling and charged up odanata's engine "no! Excalibur don't!" ember cried out as she saw what was going to happen... the floor was going to be split open, exposing all of them to the harsh jupiter atmosphere and de-pressurising the room, dragging them all out excalibur dived down, shattering the floor and bringing jackal with him,as soon as this happened limbo opened a portal to the dock and most boarded their lisets agian, excalibur however continued to violently beat down the jackal, with it now impaled on the tip of excalibur's sword he slammed into the gravity generator and watched the facility fall before spinning and tossing jackal down to the core of jupiter... destroying it "that's for trinity..." excalibur spat after the falling machine who's howls could be heard as it decended into the higher pressures of lower jupiter his liset arrived back and there was already a soul on board... ember "why excalibur? Why did you act so aggresively? To be honest... it kinda scared me how violent you were to two corpus proxys who just followed orders...they were robots what? did you expect an apology?" ember yelled the last part of the sentence, "an eye for an eye, now we're even..." excalibur muttered as he placed the weaponry away "even. EVEN! You killed them both! How are you even?" ember yelled as she approached excalibur "they killed trinity...i killed them...i done it... i avenged her..."excalibur muttered as he set his liset to take ember back to the dock "i'll explain more when we get back to base...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ember swiftly slammed the door behind excalibur as he entered their shared room "now then tell me... HOW ARE YOU EVEN WITH THEM YOU KILLED THEM BOTH!?" ember yelled as she sat down on her side of the room "well i...my anger got the better of me...i had to take my revenge, well... that's what my anger told me to do...and it got the better of me... that's why i used my ARCHWING in atmosphere, to get there fast and demolish them quickly, surely you can understand if they caused my partner to die in my arms... they killed her and i took my vengance" excalibur explained as he held the pictureof him and trinity,ember finally began to regain her composure as a solitary tear formed in excalibur's eye and dripped onto the picture of him and trinity, he slumped back into his bed and held the picture close... ember hung her head and just watched him, not sure what to do as he began to cry, the memories of his dead partner coming back, a pounding was then heard on the door, ember punched in the four digit code,she was then thrown back into a weapon locker and a set of kunai fell from the top of it, into her leg and torso, she cried out in apain as they hit her and rhino barreled straight over to excalibur "YOU DID WHAT?!" Rhino yelled as excalibur continued to sob mag and Nyx went over to ember while oberon tried to stop rhino "look what you did rhino, why did you hurt her!? Rhino!"oberon pitifully tried to get the titans attention, to no avail, rhino grabbed excalibur, tore the picture from him and threw him across the room and into the corridor "did you not know about the tenno being held hostage in the facility YOU destroyed! You killed them! raaaaagh" rhino bellowed as he went to beat excalibur "RHINO! That's enough! If you wish to take this further take it to the conclave!" the lotus's voice came onto the radio,he sighed and began to drag excalibur to the tenno conclave and tossed him into the moon prep room, he only allowed melee weapons to used, excalibur grabbed his dual skana and heled before moving into the conclave ember had hobbled after them despite Mag and Nyx's best attempts to stop her, the kunai still lodged in her leg and abdomen "excalibur! No!" she yelled as he and rhino prepared to dual, excalibur channeled energy into the blades and set them alight using his mods, rhino prepared the ankyros and activated the electrical energy pulsing through them,they both charged, rhino pounding excalibur with punch after punch,excalibur began to block each one, the blade sparking as each his slammed into the blade, he finally decided to counter attack and rhino punched him off of the side and into the lava, excalibur sprinted up the wall and backflipped onto the walkway, and rhino pinned him to the floor and punched him 30 times and threw him against the wall,excalibur's sheilding broke rhino picked him up and slammed his head into the cavern wall smashing the wall and damaging the helmet excalibur fell to the floor rhino picked him up and tossed him at the observatry, cracking the glass, rhino then pinned him to the floor and beat him unconsious, "nooooooo!" ember yelled as she called for a medical team and mag restrained rhino "rhino, that was too extreme..."the lotus said over comms as the team rushed in,. Exalibur's helmet was broken, the visual display offline,ember pulled it off but was taken aside as the medical team arrived, blood was dripping down excaliburs face, it was all over the visual display screen of his helmet, all sounds were muffled several trinity units began to try to heal him rhino broke out of the restraint of mag and went back over to excalibur, gauntlets removed, barging the trinity unis aside he grabbed him and began to punch excalibur, over and over and over beating his face, and a final time in the chest, throwing excalibur into ember who cied out in pain with kunai being driven deeper into her abdomen as trinity units escorted her away from the conclave, nyx mag and oberon followed on and limbo soon joined the march and they arrived in the room as trinity units began to connect her to all sorts of monitors that began to keep track of her vitals as the kunai were removed one by one,meanwhile excalibur was being rushed to a room having sustained major blod loss, lotus began to adress rhino over comms "Rhino, what you did today was needlessly aggressive, violent and brutal, for this you will be escorted to the holding cells and imprisoned for 5 days in darkness and solitue to atone for your crimes...and you will be demoted from captain to corporal and stripped of mod usage and your ankyros will be downranked to rank 1, that is all." Lotus abruptly ended her communication and guards arrived to take rhino to solitary confinement, excalibur had sustained less injuries than originally thought but groaned when he saw his torso covered in large purple bruised his face had recieved some cuts and lacerations, and he had one broken rib... he could walk though and went to visit ember, his rib would be able to heal naturally, he went to visit ember, mag limbo and nyx were surprised to see him "i can heal naturally, how's she?" excalibur sounded concerned "she has to stay in hospital..." mag replied "you're more than welcome to stay with me if you want, mine and rhino's room is closer to the infirmary..." mag gestured placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "that...would be nice, thank you" excalibur sighed as the trinity units ushered them all out of the room earning a despairing look from ember as the trinity units began their assesment


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy son of a gun it has been WAAAY too long since i updated this, I put that down to college work, and the fact that i have had a huge number of other work in the pipeline as well as some OCs for RWBY, all of which i am still working on, i have so much to do as well as exams coming up in college that i really have little time to actually work on fanfics, that and im busy gaining information to expand this fic by actually playing the game, and my clan is currently building a Dojo (or citadel as we call it) so i am devoting as much time as possible to collecting materials for building and researching stuff so i apologise for those of you who are following this story, please leave a review and if you want detail what you want to see from this story in a review, also i want to know what you guy's think of an idea so PM me with a response, I am considering adding stalker to this story as a character who is stalking a few of the characters for the death of Jackal and Lynx, with that out of the way, enjoy chapter 7**

Chapter 7:

Mag was supporting excalibur back to her room, he was leaning on her heavily, she noticed that his breathing was laboured and he seemed to be stumbling a lot, mag worried that the beating from rhino had done more than expected, by the time they reached mag's room excalibur was wheezing heavily and he had to support himself against the wall, "all right, come in" mag said as she supported excalibur again helping him in, laying him down on rhino's bed and removing his helmet, his face was bruised heavily, "ugh, i feel like i've been hit by a train, remind me never to annoy rhino again." Excalibur groaned, "You could'nt have known there were tenno operatives in the base, it wasn't your fault, rhino shouldnt've reacted like that." Mag said as she crouched next to him, "how bad are the bruises?" mag asked as excalibur groaned "pretty bad." Excalibur groaned, "but i'll live, i just need to go to my place to get my Warframe off, it's killing me." Excalibur groaned as he attempted to exit, mag stopped him "use the chamber here, as soon as you leave put the warframe back on" mag said as she helped him to the chamber, the door swished shut "Dissasemble" excalibur said and mag heard the chamber go to work on the armour, excalibur stepped out and mag caught him before he fell, she laid him back onto rhino's bed and excalibur groaned, "gah these bruises are killer!" excalibur yelled as his chest felt like it was burning "can i see, i may be able to help." Mag asked "they are'nt a pretty sight but sure" excalibur asked, raising his shirt so mag could see the bruises, there were 5 of them, evenly scattered across his chest, they were raised and swollen purple in the center fading to brown at the edges, mag reached out to touch one but excalibur grabbed her hand "Don't ... please" excalibur said, mag nodded and excalibur released his grip, mag withdrew her hand, excalbur lowered his shirt and mag wandered over to the foundary where morph was sleeping "How's morph been, still acting up about new people?" excalibur asked "no, he's over that but he has been spending so much time sleeping of late, i don't know why, it's odd, anyway, don't focus on him, focus on what's wrong with you, i want to help in any way i can, this is a serious injury, i can geuss you'll be out of the feild for a fair few days, maybe a week. That's at worst anyway." Mag sighed, "and at best?" excalibur rigidly responded, "i-i don't know." Mag said as she entered the dissasemmbly chamber, "Disassemble" she said and claws immideately went to work removing the warframe, excalibur sighed and buried his head in his hands, he was angry at himself "I don't deserve the name tenno... i have disgraced my past... i am no longer tenno," excalibur said to himself, mag exited the dissasembly chamber to find him curled up, head still buried in his hands, whispering to himself over and over "i am no longer tenno" mag's green eyes stared at his form, her eyebrows furrowed in concern and a frown on her face, she reached out to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, his head shot up and he stared at mag, "Hey, you're still tenno, We are decendents of the Orokin, don't tie yourself to this, while you may have inadvertantly killed tenno, you also single handedly destroyed two assasination targets and an entire corpus station on your own, that is a huge feat and your punishment for the tenno was to be forgiven, until rhino attacked you, then it was passed onto him." Mag said, "C-can you get something for me? In my room, probably where rhino threw it after he attacked me, there is a picture, can you get it for me, it's me and my last partner, a trinity, on top of one of the first jackal units to be destroyed by tenno, we destroyed it by ourselves, before she was killed by the same jackal and lynx units that i destroyed, i want to know that it's ok" excalibur sighed, "Ok, give me a minute, do you want to come along, i'd need the code anyway." Mag said, "ok, why not." Excalibur said, hauling himself to his feet, there was a hint of pain in excalibur's breath, this concerned mag, nonetheless she took him along, after reaching his dorm excalibur entered the code and walked in, the room was still trashed from when rhino had gone on a rampage, his orokin locker was resting diagonally against the bed, he opened it and his dual skana fell out, he began to crouch down to get them and mag stopped him, "No, let me" she said as she straightened the locker and grabbed the dual skana, placing them in the locker, excalibur glanced around the room and eventually found the picture, it was laying in the upturned corpus helmet ember had collected, excalibur grabbed the helmet, removed the picture and replaced the corpus helmet on ember's desk, he sighed as he looked at the picture "sorry trinity" he murmured as he placed the picture back in the locker, pressing the holographic button he sealed the locker "you really do miss her, don't you." Mag said as she replaced the orthos she was holding into the storage locker, "I-it was the last thing she gave me, she gave me that as we were flying back to the colony, i kept it out of respect, it seemed like the right thing to do, are you judging me for that?" excalibur sighed, "no" mag said as she helped him straighten out the room again, "how long is rhino in for?" excalibur asked "5 days in solitary. Then downranked equipment and no mod usage for a month, and he's been downranked" mag replied, "ok" excalibur bluntly responded, an alarm went off afterwards "Calling all archwing users to the breifing room, now!" lotus came onto the PA, "we have to go, let's move" mag said, helping excalibur onto his feet, his Comms array went off, he answered the call, because it was the lotus, "hello?" he said down the radio "excalibur, you are to join your partner in the infirmary, you two will be receiving your breifing there, it is the same one that mag, rhino and the others will be attending in the main room" lotus said "Ok, on my way there now!" excalibur said as he turned to the infirmary "Where are you going?" mag asked, "i'll explain later!" excalibur said as he spirinted away, mag sighed and sprinted to the breifing room as the alarms continued to blare, excalibur arrived at the infirmary "Ember?" excalibur asked as he entered the room "I'm here" she called back, excalibur approached and ember threw her arms around him, "Hey, i'm here" excalibur cooed as he sat down in the chair next to her "I got told to come here for my breifing, we're having our breifing here, and try not to crush my ribs any more than they are, please." Excalibur said "oh, sorry" ember whimpered as she loosened her grip, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck and her speedy heart that pulsated against his own chest, his own heart rate began to rise when he realised that there was nothing underneath ember's gown but her skin, he eventually managed to calm himself down and ember began to settle, releasing excalibur from her death grip, "i missed you" ember murmured, "well once you have your final assesment today, you might be able to come back to the dorm," excalibur said, which lightened the mood slightly, he then got a message in his inbox, it was from an unknown sender there was a video attatchment, an unknown warframe came onto the screen "your actions... have consequences..." the warframe said in a whispering tone, "the blood of the corpus is on your hands..." it spoke again, ember began to curl up under the blankets on her bed, shaking, a look of fear was plastered on excalibur's face, "your deed will not go un-punished! Fear the dark tenno! For the stalker has your name!" the voice yelled as a scythe came into view behind him, the image then faded, and there was some typing "your actions have consequences" was what was written "e-excalibur?" ember squeaked "I-I don't know what that was, but i'm scared too, let me send it to the lotus" excalibur said as he sent it off", he got a response rather quickly "the stalker is hunting you" was the message he received from the lotus, the breifing then came onto the screen in front of them "tenno, i have spoken to you all because there is a pressing issue, Vay Hek is making his move, we have detected a balor famorian en-route to the mercury relay, he is trying to destroy them, we need all archwing users to take part in this operation, code-named operation eyes of blight, to show your contribution, all of you will be required to project this symbol on your shoulder, the eyes of blight agent emblem, this will command respect from your fellow tenno, even those also involved in the operation, now, how to attack the famorians," a 3-D projection of the balor famorian came onto screen, " the famorian has 4 sheild generators protecting the core and often are found breaking through asteroid fields and wreckage fields to stop interception vessels, however tenno in archwing deployment can easily move through them, the beast is slow but if it reaches firing distance, the relay will be destroyed, hek is planning to deploy many famorians, so it is of the utmost importance that we destroy as many as possible, we will do this by building famorian disruptors, these will deal with the inner radiation field, the shield will be brought down by destroying the generators, then the tenno operatives will enter the core, deploy the disruptor and destroy the core, it will take 3 attempts to bring one famorian down," as the lotus spoke, multiple areas of the famorian lit up, the generators, shield and the core, "this seems easy enough" excalibur mentioned "i'm still worried about that 'staker' person" ember spoke quietly, "i know ember, i am too" excalibur murmured.


End file.
